jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Archiv10
Assistent gesucht Ich habe im IRC mit DMK und Yoga die Idee gehabt, ein weiteres Qualitätssicherungsportal einzubauen. Und zwar soll es dort darum gehen, dass Autoren sich für kommende Artikel einen oder mehere Mitautoren suchen, da es ihnen für einen Artikel an bestimmten Quellen mangelt. Auf der Seite können sich dann andere Autoren, die die gesuchten Quellen besitzen, zu einer Zusammenarbeit melden. Es ist also quasi ein Äquivalent zum Bildbedarf. Das Portal soll wie folgt funktionieren: *Der Autor trägt das Thema und alle dafür benötigten/benutzten Quellen ein, jene die er nicht besitzt oder bearbeiten kann und auch solche die er selbst zur Verfügung hat. Das wird wie in den Quellenangaben eines jeden Artikels gemacht, nur mit dem Namen des Artikels als Überschrift und einer Trennung zwischen eigenen Quellen und den benötigten. *Im Artikel wird eine entsprechende (noch nicht existente) Vorlage eingebaut, die auf das Portal verweist. *Andere Benutzer, die die geforderten Quellen besitzen und am Artikel helfen wollen, tragen ihre Signatur hinter den Quellen ein. *Nachdem für alle Quellen jemand gefunden wurde, wird der Abschnitt ins Archiv übertragen. Mit diesem Portal würden neue Artikel schneller zu Ende gebracht werden und die Zusammenarbeit unter den Benutzern würde sich verbessern. Ich, wie auch eine Handvoll bis jetzt unterwiesener anderer Benutzer, sehe darin eine gute Sache und erkenne keine Nachteile, somit schlage ich es jetzt hier offiziell vor. (Für ein Beispiel siehe Benutzer:Lord Tiin/Werkbank) [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 19:13, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Hier noch eine Anmerkung von mir: Wenn es Zustimmung für desen Vorschlag gibt, würde ich mich auch über Namensvorschläge freuen. Meiner Meinung nach sind weder Assistent gesucht noch Quellenbedarf besonders toll; sollte also jemand einen Geistesblitz haben, wäre ich froh, wenn derjenige ihn vorschlagen würde. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:03, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie man ob schon sehen kann bin ich der Meinung, dass so ein Portal nötig ist. Immer wieder taucht im Chat die Frage auf wer hat den diese oder jene Quellen, da ich gern diesen Artikel schreiben möchte. Ich denke mit diesem Portal könnte man viel mehr Benutzer darauf aufmerksam machen. Der Namensvorschlag von mir, wie auch schon im Chat erwähnt wäre Mitautor gesucht. Yoga '''Diskussion 20:27, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Idee als sollche mag zwar nicht schlecht sein, doch wird sie nicht Funktionieren. In der Jedipedia sind zu wenige Leute wirklich aktive als das dieses Portal seinen angepeilten Nutzen überhaupt erbringen könnt. Da wir nur ein "totes" Portal schaffen würden bin ich strikt dagegen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 20:45, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::ich finds grundsätlich gut nur würde ich gegen die Vorlage stimmen lieber einen Quelltexthinweis oder eine Vorrlage die nicht so stört. was den Namen angeht: '''Autoren gesucht; UC zusammenschluss; UC Partner; oder auch: Quellbedarf möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:51, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::@Schorsch: Ich denke, es wäre sicherlich nicht das aktivste Portal, aber beim Bilderbedarf ist auch nicht er große Andrang. Wenn aber jemand mal ein Bild braucht, ist jemand zur Stelle und hilft. Ebenso könnte es mMn durchaus bei den Artikeln klappen, denn ich denke nicht, dass auf einmal alle nur noch Artikel schreiben, bei denen sie Hilfe brauchen und auf der anderen Seite keiner zu einer Partnerarbeit bereit ist. :::::@Exilant: Ich persönlich bin von einer Vorlage auch nicht begeistert (siehe auch hier), und ich denke, dass man diesen Punkt auch noch ersetzen oder streichen kann. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 21:00, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich finde die Idee eigentlich sehr gut! Denn so kommen gute und qualitativ hochwertige Artikel schneller zustande! Außerdem fördert das die Zusammenarbeit in der Jedipedia und stärkt die Gemeinschaft! Für den Namen würde ich Autoren-Brett oder Schwarzes Brett vorschlagen! --Mexl17 21:05, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich denke es bringt mehr, wenn man die Leute direkt anspricht. Wenn ich zb was aus dem Legacy Era Campaign Guide will, dann geh ich hier hin, schau wer das hat und frag ihn direkt. Natürlich kann man es versuchen, aber ich befürchte auch, dass das ein Ding wird, wo sich einfach die Anfragen ansammeln werden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:12, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Sehr gute Sache. Insbesondere für die Zukunft ist das ein benötigter Part, welches unserem Wiki jetzt noch fehlt. Ich sehe das mit der Portalnutzung so wie Tiin, zudem kann man das ganze auch als Ergänzung zum Review sehen. ::@Pandora: Gerade per Chat oder Diskussion immer irgendwelche Leute zu fragen, ist unzentral und damit mühselig. Zudem gibt es da oft die Antwort "später vielleicht", also wiederholt man das Fragen immer wieder, was auch der Gegenseite dann auf den Sack geht. Hier hat man dagegen eine Auflistung von Artikeln, die einer Mitarbeit erfordern (aber im Grunde eine sehr solide Basis aufweisen). Wenn sich jemand bereit erklärt, dort weiterzuarbeiten, dann kann er das sofort tun. Inbesondere für Nutzer wie Kyle, Sol oder für mich wäre sowas ein Zugewinn, die zu aller Erst versuchen, bestimmte Quellen vollständig abzuarbeiten. PS: Bin einer Vorlage neutral gegenüber. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:10, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Mit der Ausnahme, dass Sol und Kyle immer über den Chat nach Quellen fragen? Nein, ich sehe das wie Pandora und Schorsch, das ist etwas, was die JP momentan aufgrund von Benutzermangel einfach nicht braucht. 23:32, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Die Idee an sich finde ich schön, und auch die Bemühung um eine Verbesserung in der JP ist lobenswert. Dankeschön an dieser Stelle an die Vorschlagenden. Leider muss ich mich angesichts der Situation im Moment Pando und Ben anschließen. Ich denke nicht dass dieses System den erhofften Vorteil bringen wird. Man sollte aber neue Benutzer vermehrt auf die Möglichkeit der Kooperation mit anderen und dem Erfragen von Quellen aufmerksam machen. Mit einer wachsenden Benutzerzahl sehe ich in der Zukunft jedoch durchaus Potential für den "Quellenbedarf". Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 23:48, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Den Standpunkt kann ich durchaus verstehen. Wenn man aber neue Benutzer auf die Möglichkeit zur Kooperation aufmerksam machen will, muss dieses Portal bestehen. Insofern fände ich auch eine Einbindung in die „Gruß“-Vorlage durchaus sinnvoll. Wir haben in diesem Wiki ca. 4200 angemeldete User, davon ca. 100 aktive. Klar ist das zu wenig, aber das ist auch kein Wunder, wenn sie zum Beispiel einen neuen Artikel schreiben und er auf Grund fehlender Quellen als Stub gekennzeichnet wird => Frust => Inaktivität.Deshalb dieses Portal, es vereinfacht neuen Usern den Einstieg und hält die Kommunikation zwischen ihnen und „alt eingesessenen“ am Leben. Letzten Endes hat jeder was davon. Wir haben bessere Artikel und die Jedipedia eine größere, besser funktionierende Community. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] [[Jedipedia:Move-Recht|''Move]]/''Diskussion'' 05:19, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Hmmm, ich glaub´ Partnersuche sollten wir es lieber nicht nennen. ^^ Auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee, da erwischt man meistens zumindest immer den/die Besten. Es kann aber auch passieren dass der "Anfrager" gar nicht weiß, welche Quellen für den Artikel benötgt werden, um dies zu hinterfragen sollte es auch ´ne Vorlage dann oder so geben. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 05:56, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Film- und TCW-Mitschriften Hallo, ich hätte da 'ne Idee: Wir machen Mitschriften bei den sechs Filmen und wenn es möglich wäre auch bei den Clone Wars Episoden. Das sieht dann so (Link entfernt) aus.--MFG 3D Cad Banes Truppe 17:30, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, sicher nicht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:32, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Finde ich nicht gut. Ist das nicht in etwa wie unsere Unterüberschriften? Ich denke, wir sollten das nicht einteilen, da es nicht in unser Macht steht. Lucas hat das schon gut so gemacht. Kit Diskussion 17:33, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hallo? Urheberrecht? So was dürfen wir gar nicht machen, und bitte auch keine Seiten verlinken, die so was machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:36, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Davon mal ganz abgesehen, was soll das denn bringen. Das man sich die Filme und die Serie durchlesen kann? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich ein Star Wars Fan (oder auch ein zukünftiger) lieber eine mittelprächtige Mitschrift durchliest als den Film oder Serie anzusehen bzw. die Bücher zu lesen. Yoga 'Diskussion 13:10, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Jedipedianer des Monats Hallo liebe Benutzer Ich war gerade in der Wookieepedia und sah auf der Hauptseite so ein Kästchen in dem stand ''Wookieepedian of the Month: und dachte das könnte man doch auch in der JP machen. Die Wahl wäre ähnlich wie bei den Admins nur halt kleiner und man darf bloss einmal pro wahl abstimmen. Am ende würden dann die Admins eine Entscheidung für den Jedipedianer des Monats treffen (mehr dazu hier). Auf der Hauptseite würde dann dem Benutzer gratuliert und ein Link zu seiner Benutzerseite erstellt. Gruss--Boba F. 19:34, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wir hatten das schonmal und ich bin immer noch dagegen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:58, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Brauch man nicht umbedingt--Commander Cody CC-2224 19:59, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Das war schon mal im Gespräch und wurde abgeleht, falls du ins Vorschlagarchiv geschaut hättes, wär es dir vielleicht aufgefallen. Des Weiteren ist die Jedipedia zu klein für so eine "Auszeichnung" zumal sie mehr kontraproduktiv ist und Konkurenz schafft - die im Allgemeinen nicht erwünscht ist. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 20:02, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wie gesagt, wurde schonmal diskutiert und abgelehnt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 09:47, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Trailer zu TCW Staffel 3 Da nun schon einige Trailer zu der kommenden dritten Staffel von The Clone Wars veröffentlicht wurden, möchte ich folgenden Punkt ansprechen: Ich bin dafür, Informationen aus eben diesen Trailern nicht für den Geschichts- bzw. Biografieteil in unseren Artikeln zu verwenden. Erfahrungen aus der vorherigen Staffel haben eindeutig gezeigt, dass diese Vorabinfos mehr als fragwürdig sind, da sie teilweise vollkommen durcheinander gewürfelt werden. Zweck dieser Trailer ist eben das Wecken des Interesses der Zuschauer – und nicht mehr. Gewisse Benutzer haben schon Trailer-Informationen in Artikel eingebaut, wodurch ich dem Inhalt sehr skeptisch gesonnen bin. Die Artikel sollten erst erstellt werden, wenn die Folgen auch ausgestrahlt wurden. Ich würde auch vorschlagen, dasselbe für Vorabinfos von Websites gelten zu lassen. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 23:24, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Da du ja damit auf mich anspielst: Ich habe mich diesmal darauf bezogen, nur dass reinzunehmen, was wirklich klar ist. Nicht irgendwas wie „''Der Zerstörer landete und setzte Truppen ab, wurde jedoch im Laufe der Schlacht zerstört.“ (Was man ja aus dem Trailer schließen könnte.) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 23:37, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich bin aber ''generell dagegen, solche Infos zu verwenden. Im Nachhinein stellen sie sich oft als falsch oder unvollständig heraus. Das kann man vermeiden, indem man sie einfach nicht in die Artikel einbaut und bis zur Austrahlung der Folge wartet. – Andro Admin · Disku 23:40, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Es passiert auch schonmal, dass in einem Trailer Szenen gezeigt werden, die nicht unbedingt in der finalen Fassung des Filmes landen; würde man sich als Autor darauf stützen, würden Falschinformationen verbreitet werden, ganz von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass diese Infos sehr rudimentär und alles andere als informativ sind. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 00:21, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich sehe das ganze egtl. wie Andro und Garm. Die Artikel kann man auch verfassen, wenn die jeweiligen Episoden ausgestrahlt werden; dann hat man auch gleich einen vollständigen Artikel und kann sich sicher sein, keine Falschinformationen zu verwenden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:17, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Ich stimme Lord Tiin zu. --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:22, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Nach BK: Im Prinzip auch okay, dann müsste man aber mit Artikeln wie Ima-Gun Di und Dao genauso verfahren. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:23, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Wenn der Vorschlag die bevorstehende Abstimmung erfolgreich durchlaufen sollte, werden diese Artikel gelöscht, bis handfeste Informationen feststehen – sprich die Episoden ausgestrahlt wurden. – Andro Admin · Disku 12:31, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Jetzt mal ne ganz dumme Frage, ich war ja lange nicht da: Seit wann werden hier überhaupt auf Grundlage von Trailern Artikel geschrieben? Bild:O.o.gif Ich verstehe ja, dass man so schnell wie möglich die ersten Infos aus angekündigten Inhalten verwerten will, aber die Katze ist doch noch längst nicht aus dem Sack. Mal davon abgesehen scheint es ja, wie oben erwähnt, des öfteren dazu gekommen sein, dass TCW Trailer Dinge enthalten, die später so nicht geschehen. Die Frage ist aus meiner Sicht weniger, ob man das sein lassen soll, sondern vielmehr warum das je erlaubt wurde. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 12:59, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich denke nicht, dass es speziel erlaubt wurde, sondern, dass es schlichtweg gemacht wurde. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:03, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Où est le problème? Wenn man den Trailer als Quelle angibt, kann man sich selbst ein Bild machen, was man davon hält. Wir sollten allerdings keine Infos vorenthalten, bloß weil die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie sich noch ändern. Es gibt auch zahlreiche Artikel zu Büchern, Comics oder Videospielen, die noch erscheinen werden. Sollen wir diese informativen Artikel auch alle löschen, bloß weil es sein könnte, dass die Person „Max Mustermann“ vielleicht doch noch kurzzeitig aus den Konzepten rausgeworfen wird oder vielleicht weil sich das Erscheinungsdatum ein paar Wochen nach hinten verzögern kann? Jeder Artikel hier sollte auf dem aktuellsten Stand sein und nach dem Erscheinen der Episode dann falls notwendig geupdatet werden. [[Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 17:34, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Le problème est la fiabilité des informations … Das Problem ist die Zuverlässigkeit der Informationen aus den Trailern. Ich sehe es als nicht förderlich für das Projekt an, Informationen in Artikel einzubauen, von denen man mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen kann, dass sie entweder falsch und/oder unvollständig sind. – Andro Admin · Disku 18:03, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Nun ja, ich denke mal, dass zum Beispiel eine Sache wie „''Ahsoka Tano starb schließlich durch die Hand Count Dookus''“, die zu einem bestehenden Artikel einfach eine Spoiler-Information darstellt noch im Bereich des Möglichen liegen sollte. Mir persönlich gefällt es einfach nicht, dass man ganze Artikel auf Grundlage eines Trailers schreiben könnte. Diese müssten umgehend gelöscht werden. Was machen wir denn zum Beispiel, wenn einfach eine Kampfszene wiederverwendet wird? „''Die Klonkrieger setzten mit genau derselben Anordnung auf wie in der Schlacht von Myrkr''“!? Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 00:29, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Ganz grundlegend und offen ausgesprochen, ist das eines der Versäumnisse der Administratoren, wenn das überhaupt in unsere Artikel einfliest/einfloss. Soetwas war noch nie erlaubt und ist geradewegs die Einladung für ungenaue Fakten & Fan-On, das gehört komplett raus. Man kann Trailer und fremde Informationen in den jeweiligen Artikeln (z.B. über die 3. Staffel TCW) verwenden, doch niemals in Biografien usw. Anders ist es dagegen mit mehr oder weniger Spoilern, was TOR betrifft und auf der dazugehörigen Homepage gepostet wurde, wobei auch dort die (minimale) Gefahr besteht, dass auf der dortigen Seite mal eben jemand die Biografie umschreibt und man diese Veränderung nicht merkt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:51, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Meines Wissens ist es nicht Aufgabe der Administration, jeden Edit zu überprüfen. Dafür sind alle Benutzer selbst verantwortlich, und es gibt genügend Plattformen dafür, Vorlagen, Portale usw. Wenn ich mich umschaue, sehe ich keinen Admin, der sich intensiv mit TCW beschäftigt, deshalb ist es natürlich einfach, den schwarzen Peter hier einfach in diese Richtung zu schieben. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:20, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Republic Commando-Projekt Mir ist aufgefallen, dass alles, was das Spiel, die Romane und sonstiges betrifft, nur sehr dürftig in sämtlichen Artiokeln enthalten ist, falls diese denn existieren. Deshalb schlage ich ein Projekt zu diesem Thema vor. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 07:38, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Halte ich für unnötig. Ich habe zwar nur die Romane, aber einen Großteil der Artikel gibt es schon und müsste nur teilweise mal überarbeitet werden - ich sehe in einem Projekt dafür nicht die Lösung, denn wenn einer Lust hat, einen Artikel zu dem Thema zu erstellen oder zu überarbeiten, macht er das auch so. Sonst können wir demnächst zu jedem Spiel und zu jeder Buchreihe eine Projektseite erstellen, was dann auch keinen Sinn mehr bringt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:52, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Relevanz von Artikeln über Synchronsprecher Ich bin der Meinung, dass man nicht für jeden Synchronsprecher der eine winzige Sprechrolle hat, einen eigenen Artikel braucht. Ich fände es sinnvoller anstatt dessen vielleicht eine Weiterleitung zu dem jeweiligen Wikiartikel oder Eintrag in der IMDB stellt. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass es so relevant ist, jeden dieser Synchros hier zu featuren. Das verbraucht nur Webspace und interssiert nur einen Bruchteil der Leute, die undere Enzyklopädie besuchen. Deshalb die Links. Bei uns würden die Artikel nach einer Zeit eh nicht mehr überarbeitet, aber die normale Wikipedia oder IMDB wird ständig aktualisiert. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 11:58, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Jeder Person, die dierekt an einem offiziellen Star-Wars-Produkt mitgewirkt hat, ist relevant. Insoweit sind auch Synchronsprecher relevant und sollten einen Artikel haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:08, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Wäre es denn nicht irgendwie sinnvoller externe Links anzugeben? Unsere Artikel würden jahrelang nicht überareitet werden. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 12:10, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Wir sind eine Enzyklopedie, keine Linksammlung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:17, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich schließe mich Ackbar an. Und außerdem gibt es wirklich Sachen die mehr Webspace verbrauchen, z.B. wenn ein paar Benutzer es immer wieder schaffen die 150 KB Grenze beim Hochladen von Bildern zu übersehen. Und mal ehrlich, diese Artikel benötigen höchstens 1-2 KB, weil sie sowieso relativ kurz sind. Yoga 'Diskussion 12:18, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Admiral Ackbar deine idee find ich gut!--87.162.192.203 12:20, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich denke die Frage sollte viel mehr lauten, ab wann man Artikel über Synchronsprecher als Stub enreiht, bzw ab wann man bereit sein will sie zu behalten. Generell kann man (mMn) den Artikeln keine Relevanz absprechen, allerdings sollte man mal klären, ob die Artikel einfach in 2 Sätzen abhandeln sollen, was die Leute für SW getan haben, oder auch mehr Informationen rein sollen. BrawlMaser 14:39, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Wie ich damals schon zu bedenken gab, macht es recht wenig Sinn, kurze Artikel über Schauspieler oder ähnliches als Stubs zu bezeichnen, da wir uns sowieso auf einen allgemeinen Überblick und ihre SW-Relevanz beschränken sollten und natürlich auch Weblinks zu IMDb und Wikipedia setzen. Genauso sollten wir es auch bei den Synchronsprechern halten. 14:57, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Auf jeden fall müssen da die Ansprüche an die Artikel hochgeschraubt werden. Artikel, die keinen Biographieteil haben, sondern nur auflisten, wann er was gesprochen hat, sind sinnlos. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:23, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, wenn dann richtig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:25, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich vertrete schon seit einiger Zeit den Standpunkt, dass sämtliche Synchronsprecher & Nebencharaktere einzig und alleine mit ihrer Star-Wars Rolle aufgeführt werden sollten. Alles andere wird nicht kontrolliert und ist zudem auch noch unrelevant. Eventuell noch Erwähnungen über Auftritte bei bestimmten Star-Wars Veranstaltungen. Dazu sollte man dann Verlinkungen zur englischen oder deutschen Wikipedia + imdb machen. Damit geben mir meiner Meinung nach auch ein seriöseres Bild ab. Desweiteren sollte man selbstverständlich Stubs darüber komplett ausklammern. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:10, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Umsetzung von Weitere Erwähnungen In den Richtlinien steht unter Quellen und weitere Erwähnungen folgendes: „''Nach den Quellen werden unter der Überschrift Weitere Erwähnungen die Werke aufgezählt, die zwar für die Erstellung und Erweiterung des Artikels nicht ausgewertet wurden, in denen man aber Informationen zum Artikelthema nachlesen kann.'' …“. Bisher wurde diese Regelung nie praktisch umgesetzt, was aus meiner Sicht jedoch wünschenswert ist. So sieht der Leser bzw. Autor auf einen Blick, welche Quellen noch nicht für den Artikel verwendet wurden. Das Umsetzen der Weiteren Erwähnungen würde auch nebenbei die Dauerproblematik des massenhaften Setzens der UV-Vorlage eindämmen, da einzelne fehlende Quellen wie gesagt sofort ersichtlich wären. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 18:04, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nicht fragen, machen - es steht doch schon in den Richtlinien. 18:08, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich finde diese Regelung überflüssig und antiquiert und sollte deshalb gestrichen werden. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 18:09, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Letzterem schließe ich mich an. Wir haben die Einzelnachweise, wo eben kleine Erwähnungen mit Informationsinhalt = Quellen referenziert werden. PS: Massenhaftes UV setzen kommt effektiv nicht vor, zumal dort große Auftreten bemängelt werden, keine kleinen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:20, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Finde die Regel auch unnötig. Was bringt es, wenn die Regel da steht, sich aber in der Praxis niemand daran hält? In diversen Artikeln wurde, dass mal eingeführt, aber später dann wieder entfernt. Wahrscheinlich weil man erkannt hat, dass es keinen Wert hat.--Anakin Skywalker 19:31, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::nun wie sagt man so schön: Die Therory sitzt, aber an der Umsetzung happert es. ich finde die Regel ansich also nicht schlecht jedoch ist es jetzt kaum noch umsetzbar, da kaum einer so viele Quellen besitzt, das man da nacharbeiten könnte. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:31, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Wenn man das umsetzt, wird das am Ende nur dazu führen, dass einfach die Listen von der WP unkonntroliert und auch unkontrollierbar übernommen werden. Dass kann doch nicht Sinn der Sache sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:34, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Grundsätzlich bin ich für das Einfügen derartiger Listen, da sie es dem Leser ermöglichen, herauszufinden, wo sie weitere Informationen zu dem Thema erfahren können. Doch macht es wie Admiral Ackbar richtig gesagt hat keinen Sinn, es von jetzt auf gleich umzusetzen, da so nur die Listen aus der WP übernommen würden. Ob diese nun vollständig oder überhaupt korrekt sind, kann letztlich keiner mehr sagen und man verliert in kürzester Zeit den Überblick. Stattdessen wäre es viel sinnvoller, anzugeben, welche Themen in den einzelnen Quellen enthalten sind. Ben Kenobi hatte vor fast einem Jahr auch schon einen Prototypen für eine entsprechende Vorlage gemacht, dem aber offensichtlich keine Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Wenn erst die Inhalte der verschiedenen Quellen sorgfältig aufgelistet in den Artikeln anzutreffen wären, könnte die hier vorgeschlagene Liste viel leichter umgesetzt werden und die Richtigkeit zu prüfen wäre auch deutlich einfacher. Ich bitte weiterhin um konstruktive Kritik. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 23:19, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Bitte berichtigt mich wenn ich etwas falsch verstehe, aber wenn etwas irgendwo erwähnt wird sind es doch zusätzliche Infos und dann wäre es doch eine Quelle, oder? Somit wären für mich die weiteren Erwähnungen schlicht Quellen. 'Yoga Diskussion 17:53, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Die Idee ist, dass man die Sachen, aus denen der Artikel geschrieben wurde unter "Quellen" einordnet und alles, wo das objekt sonst noch vorkommt unter "weitere Erwähnungen". '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:03, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Genau. Es ging darum, dass oft einfach Quellen hinzugefügt wurden, aber keine neuen Informationen. Da dies die Nachprüfung der Informationen nur erschwert, wurde eben festgelegt, dass da nur Quellen stehen dürfen, die für den Artikel auch ausgewertet wurden. Und um die Energie der Quellenhinzufüger konstruktiv umzuleiten, wurden die Weiteren Erwähnungen eingeführt, unter denen man diese Quellen nun eintragen kann, ohne dass der Anschein erweckt wird, sie seien schon ausgewertet worden. Zudem sieht man so auch, dass man den Artikel mit Hilfe dieser Quellen (also die unter Weitere Erwähnungen) noch erweitern kann. Quellen, in denen z.B. einfach nur ein Name genannt wird und sonst nichts, sollten da nie mit drin stehen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:47, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) User News Nun mein Anliegen ist folgendes: Ich habe mir überlegt ob es nicht vieleicht Sinnvoll wäre wenn man sowas wie User News einführt d.h. wenn ein User besondere ergebnisse bringt, ein Besonderes Erreigniss in der JP Geschieht oder wenn irgendwas tolles anliegt, kann man das in den User News posten. Ich will damit bewirken das mehr User über die Ereignisse Informiert werden. einen Entwurf könnt ihr Hier sehen. wenn ihr verbesserungen habt o.Ä. dann bitte Posten. wenn möglich sollten viele User ihre Meinung schreiben. Für den Platz dachte ich mir vieleicht das man das Autoren Portal dazu nehem könnte. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:22, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Hmm ich weiß nicht. Ich halte es eher für unnütz, was sollen wir denn damit? Wenn ich einem anderen Benutzer danke, dann schike ich ihm Kekse oder ein Dankeschön und wenn irgendwas großes neues geplant wird, dann wird dieses auch immer ausreichend angekündigt. Boba Fett123 22:32, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Im Prinzip gar keine allzu schlechte Idee (, nur gefällt mir dein Entwurf nicht). Für sowas würde sich aber z.B. Twitter hervorragend eignen. Ich hab im Kopf, dass irgendwer einen Twitter Account mit Namen Jedipedia hat(te), doch war mein erster Eindruck, dass dieser von der Qualität und dem Nutzen sehr ausbaufähig war. Im Prinzip muss da nicht jede kleine/mittlere Arbeit eines Nutzers aufgeführt werden, aber zumindestens immer mal was aktuelles sollte drin stehen. Dann könnte man die Twitter-Seite auch hier embedden, sodass sie als eine Art Projektbuch geführt wird, wo sie Gästen, Neulingen und Stammautoren hilft, Orientierung zu erhalten. PS: Im Prinzip existieren so News auch auf der Hauptseite und Autorenportal, doch sind diese wie so vieles unaktuell. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:42, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::: '''nach BK:'nun ganz einfach: ich hab beobachtet das sowas wir Kekse und das "kleine Dankeschön" immer Privat (im gewissen Sinne) bleibt. Wenn man jemanden also besonders Danken will, dann macht man das darüber. und die Ankündigungen waren jetzt nicht auf dieverse Ereignisse wie Jedi-Con bezogen sondern mehr so Alà: Die JP ist Größer als dieses Wiki, in der JP wurde nun endlich der Artikel Anakin Skywalker fertig gestellt (was mMn auch schon ein Highlight ist ^^ ) oder durch die JP ist das und das Passiert (was auch immer z.b. wurde ein Buch drüber geschrieben). möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:46, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Naja, sowas brauchen wir mit Sicherheit nicht. Die Auszeichnungen haben ohnehin keinen Wert, geht dabei ja eher um eine Nettigkeit. In den Neuigkeiten (wenn sie denn mal geschrieben werden) tauchen Fertigstellungen von großen Artikeln, Umstrukturierungen von Kategorien oder einfach wichtige Neuigkeiten nicht auf. Man sollte Twitter eher als ein Werkzeug verstehen, als Jedermann schnelle, präzise Infos über das Gesamtprojekt erhalten zu können und damit auch zusätzlich nochmal Werbung für unser Projekt zu machen. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:59, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Halte ich für recht unnötig. Für wichtige Sachen gibts die Neuigkeiten. Wer jetzt hier wem ein Keks schenkt, muss nicht noch extra zusammen gefasst werden. Ja, Twitter-Account gibt es, ja Facebook-Seite gibt es auch. Aber diese sind ebenfalls nicht für "der schenkt dem Kekse" oder "der-und-der Artikel ist jetzt fertig" gedacht. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 23:16, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::So etwas wurde bereits im Autorenportal eingeführt, allerdings wurde die Liste schon länger nicht mehr aktualisiert und ansehen tut sich die Liste sowieso niemand. User News sind zwar eine gute Idee für große Wikis, allerdings befürchte ich, dass sie ähnlich wie die Autorenportal-Liste schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt werden. Viele Grüße, 13:24, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::es obiwgt ja uns (den Aktiven Usern) diese News am leben zu halten, ich weis das man hier nur was neues einführen kann wenn man andere Überzeugt aber ich würde es probieren, zumal wenn es nicht klappt kann man e ja wieder löschen. -- möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 13:39, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Und was soll das bringen? Wie oben schon steht, die News gibt es schon, wenn was wirklich wichtiges ist (wie jetzt die Adminsache) gibt es sogar diese Nachricht oben, die man weg klicken kann. Wofür genau soll das denn verwendet werden? Gib doch einfach mal ein paar Beispiele (der letzten Zeit) was man da rein schreiben könnte. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 14:38, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :nun: # Jedipedia ist Größer als Memory Alpha (?) # Gewinnspiele -In Zukunft- # Medium so und so erscheint bald ( # Medium so und so ist nun endlich erschienen) # The Old Republic ist nun zugänglich # Benutzer so und so hat (z.B.) diese und diese Vorlage erstellt, diese Vorlage is so super weil: . :-- möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:54, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Neuigkeiten, Neuigkeiten, Leser-Portal, Spiele-Portal, uninteressant. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 18:05, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kategorie-"Extrawurst" für die GAR Sollte man für die GAR extra Katogieren wie "Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (GAR)" erlauben, oder sollte man die Einheiten der GAR bei "Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik)" einordnen? Modgamers und ich haben da verschiedene Meinungen, und ich würde gerne aller Meinung dazu hören. Danke, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 02:25, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Es geht einzig und alleine darum, und das wurde dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du nicht die GAR-Kategorien als Ersatz für die Republik-Kategorien nimmst. Die GAR ist keine eigenständige Fraktion. Sie ist nur die Armee der Republik, kein Staat im Staat. Das wurde dir schon ein paar mal gesagt... aber du hast es wohl nicht ganz behalten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 02:31, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist mir schon klar. Meiner Meinung nach, sollte aber trotzdem unterschieden werden, meinetwegen durch eine Unterkategorie. Man kann die Einheiten ja zum Beipiel bei "Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik)" einordnen, aber ebenfalls in der Unterkategorie "Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (GAR)". So fände ich es persönlich eh am besten. Die ganze Umkategorisieungsarbeit mache ich auch gerne. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 10:35, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hier geht es abern icht nach persönlichem Gusto, sondern um Fakten. Und dass du die Kategorie Truppengattungen (Republik) wieder hast löschen lassen, stattdessen eine GAR-Kategorie eingefügt hast, zweigt mir, dass du das eben scheinbar nicht verstanden hast. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:52, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::PS:Aber prinzipiell gehören beide Kats rein...--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:55, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Also soll ich jetzt bei jeder GAR-Einheit/... die (Galaktische Republik)-Kat und die (GAR)-Kat reinmachen? Brauche nur ein "JA" dann lege ich heute noch los. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 13:07, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Eigentlich sollten doch Vorschläge erst zur Abstimmung kommen bevor sie umgesetzt werden, oder? Yoga 'Diskussion 08:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Trivia vs. HdK Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es in etlichen Artikeln für den Abschnitt, in dem spezielles Wissen aufgelistet ist, zwei Namen gibt. Wäre es nicht einfacher, sich für einen Namen zu endscheiden? Also Trivia ''oder Hinter den Kulissen. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:51, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Bei einem Artikel der realen Welt wird Trivia verwendet, und bei einem In-Universe-Artikel wird Hinter den Kulissen verwendet. Man kann aber bei einem Artikel der realen Welt nicht Hinter den Kulissen schreiben, weil im Grunde der ganze Artikel hinter den Kulissen ist.--Anakin Skywalker 17:54, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Jediquote Mal kurz und schmerzlos: Bisher steht in den Regularien der Jediquote, dass nur zu Personen JQs erstellt werden dürfen. Ich halte das für zu begrenzt, schließlich wurden auch seit Urzeiten JQs zu Filmen (neuerdings auch zu Büchern) erstellt. Hier wurde schon diskutiert und stellt sich die Frage, ob man den Bereich von Personen auf alle Dinge erweitern sollte. Meine Meinung: Wenn vorhanden, warum nicht? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:02, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Wie schon dort angemerkt bin ich teilweise dafür ;-) ich denke man sollte eine einfache unkomplizierte Regelung treffen wann ein Satz über ein Schiff als Zitat gilt, wenn einfach nur gesagt wird: Dieses Schiff ist aber ganz schön schnell. Dann kann das einfach nicht als Zitat gelten, sodass zb nur als Zitat gilt, wenn der Name des Schiffes oder der militärischen Einheit etc. genannt wird. Außerdem müsste man eventuell den Namen des Projekts ändern, denn ein Zitat ist ja in der Definierung ein Satz der von einer Person gesagt wurde, aber so knausrig muss man da jetzt auch nicht sein :) Also im Grunde bin ich Dafür. 20:08, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Nun ja, es sollte schon angemessen bleiben. Beziehst du das jetzt auf's Tarnkappen-Schiff? Würdest du da ein Zitat rausschmeißen, was unter diese Grenze fällt? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:11, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Als wir Jediquote damals angelegt haben, haben wir versucht es so zu gestalten, dass man es auch auf andere Sachen als Personen ausdehnen kann. Dabei steht aber nicht drin, dass Zitate nur über Personen erstellt werden dürfen, sie werden nur nach Personen sortiert (im Falle von Jediquote-Seiten für Quellen) oder nach Quellen (im Falle von Seiten zu Personen). Innerhalb dieser Struktur sollen die Zitate wennmöglich Chronologisch erfolgen. Der Kritikpunkt mit unsachlichen Zitaten wurde bereits damit begegnet, das Zitate repräsentativ sein müssen, also nicht jede dahergelaufene Aussage... Ich sehe kein Problem damit, das auf weitere Objekte zu erweitern. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:28, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::„Du landest damit auf dem Planeten und übergibst die Hilfsgüter.“ ::::Das hier zum Beispiel, oder das hier: „Eure Technik kann Euch nicht retten!“, ist halt meine persönliche Meinung, so umfangreich brauchen wir es dann doch nicht. 20:49, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Zusammenhanglos woher geholt? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:25, 4. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Tschuldigung, war direkt an Nahdar bezogen, weil er mich gefragt hatte, ob ich mich mit meinen vorherigen Äußerungen auf das Jediquote des Tarnkappen-Schiffes bezogen hätte. 16:44, 5. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ist auf jeden Fall ne gute Sache. Man muss aber echt, wie Pandora schon sagte, nur mit repräsentativen Sachen arbeiten, sonst endet das ganz schnell im extremen Chaos und Diskussionen wie die Löschdiskussion bei wikipedia:Fefes Blog mit 473KB. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 17:19, 5. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Wie wäre es denn mit: eingefügt werden kann. Die Zitatseiten werden mit der Vorlage begonnen und werden automatisch in diese Kategorie eingeordnet. Eine Jediquote-Seite kann dabei ab 10 Zitaten erstellt werden.|Neuer Vorschlag für die Regelung der Jediquote Seiten|Benutzer:Pandora}} Müsste verständlich sein und beinhaltet Jediquotes zu Quellen und Objekten. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:16, 5. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Halte ich für gut und auch klarer als vorher. Ich habe mir aber erlaubt, eine kleine Korrektur vorzunehmen (nach Quellen sortiert). Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:25, 5. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Schön eindeutig und meines Erachtens sinnvoll. So könnte man's machen. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 23:37, 5. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, kann so übernommen werden. – 'Andro A' • Disku 14:22, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::So ist's gut. Problem wird vllt nur werden, dass es bei Personen oder Objekten, die z.B. nur in einer TCW-Episode vorkommen (vgl. das Tarnkappen-Schiff), eine Ordnung nach Quellen wenig Sinn macht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:25, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Vorschlag fuer die jededia Hauptseite '''Hey leute bin neu hier xD'Hab einen neuen Vorschlag. Wie Wäers wenn man Wissenswertes unten dazu machen wuerde???liebe starwars ueber alles, ist meine Religion so zu sagen und liebe jedipedia!!!! weiter so!!!!ps:schreiben grad am iPad koennt sein das da ein paar Fehler drin sind hehe. Viiiele gruesse Mando'ade!!! :Wenn du mal wieder vor einer richtigen Tastatur sitzt, wäre es gut, wenn du deinen Vorschlag genauer ausführst. Es sind schon viele Fehler drin und man versteht nicht so genau, was du meinst. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:42, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Er möchte wissenswerte Dinge auf der Hauptseite, vermute ich. Allerdings ist es ja der Sinn der Jedipedia, alle wissenswerten Dinge aufzuführen. Wenn du etwas Wissenswertes wissen möchtest, klick – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:53, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich habs so verstanden, dass er in den Artikeln das gerne hätte... das wäre dann aber sowas wie HdK und Trivia... KitDiskussion 23:08, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Mit dem "Wusstest du, dass..." haben wir ja einiges Wissenswertes auf der Hauptseite. Auch der Artikel des Monats ist sicher Wissenswert, ansonsten ist die HS aber nicht dafür gedacht, alle Fakten zu präsentieren. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:23, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Vorlage für Bearbeitung im BNR Sollt man nicht vielleicht mal eine Vorlage in der JP einführen, die man an den Anfang eines Artikels setzt, welcher gerade im Benutzernamensraum bearbeitet wird, damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt. Ein Beispiel wäre dieser Artikel, welchen ich hier bearbeite. Gruß Boba Fett123 15:04, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Nö, was soll das bringen? wenn du darauf aufmerksam machen möchtest, dass du den Artikel bearbeitest, haust du da halt ein UC rein. Der BNR hat absolut nix mit dem ANR zu tun und sollte auch gar nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden. KitDiskussion 15:06, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Naja wenn ich ihm im BNR bearbeite, dauert es ja meistens länger, weil es meistens eine komplette Überarbeitung wird und wenn sich dann jemand an den normalen Artikel setzt und ihn komplett überarbeitet, finde ich wäre es nicht so unangebracht. Boba Fett123 15:10, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich verstehe schon, was so eine Vorlage bringen soll, aber bisher gibt es wohl wenig bis gar keine Beispiele, wo sie wirklich erforderlich gewesen wäre. Mit so einer Vorlage möchte man verhindern, dass andere Autoren einen Artikel bearbeiten, den man selbst gerade im BNR überarbeitet. Wenn wir nun aber eine Vorlage in die Artikel machen, dann wird sehr bald das gleiche Problem entstehend, dass es schon bei den UC-Vorlage gibt. Nämlich, dass Vorlagen viel zu lang in den Artikel bleiben. Vorlagen in Artikeln, die nicht unbedingt notwendig sind, finde ich unschön, weswegen ich die bisherige Handhabung bevorzuge. Also, dass man einen Autor, der geraden den eigenen Artikel bearbeitet, darauf hinweist, dass man den Artikel gerade selbst im BNR überarbeitet. Bisher gab es da keine Probleme und beim Beispiel Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z sind ja auch keine Überschneidungen aufgetreten. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:37, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Hmm ja du hast Recht, dann wäre es wie bei vielen UC-Artikeln, dass die Vorlagen viel zu lange drin bleiben und stimmt schöner werden die Artikel dadurch auch nicht, hatte ich gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Boba Fett123 15:43, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Bei Rex, den ich solange im BNR behalten werde, bis TCW zuende ist, habe ich auch in der NA-Box im Artikel im ANR einen Link, dass er im BNR bearbeitet wird, allerdings so, dass da nicht jeder raufgeht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:19, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Ich hatte ja auch lange Zeit Kit Fisto im BNR bearbeitet. Dabei hab ich einfach aufgepasst (zur Beobachtungsliste hinzugefügt), ob etwas im ANR bearbeitet wurde und dann einfach im BNR mit eingebettet. Wie Nahdar schon sagte, sind Bearbeitungen im BNR über längere Zeit verteilt, im Gegensatz zu den UCs, die so schnell wie möglich abgewickelt werden sollten. KitDiskussion 17:23, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ja ist ja okay ;), war ja nur ein Vorschlag und wenn die Mehrheit es nicht will. Boba Fett123 17:28, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Spaltenreihenfolge bei der Liste der Romane Auf der Diskussionsseite wurde die Spaltenreihenfolge "bemängelt". Im speziellen war die Idee, dass deutsche Romantitel in die erste Spalte sollen und die englischen damit in die zweite. Was auch bedeutet, dass die Spalten 3 und 4 getauscht werden müssten. Ich möchte mit diesem Vorschlag erstmal anfragen wie die Benutzer der Jedipedia dem Thema gegenüberstehen, bevor ich mir die Arbeit mache die Tabelle neu anzuordnen. Vielleicht hat ja auch der/die eine oder andere ja auch Ideen für eine andere Anordnung, über die dann abgestimmt werden kann. Yoga '''Diskussion 19:09, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Das wollte ich dir ohnehin noch vorschlagen - wir sind ja das '''deutsche SW-Wiki... ;) 19:12, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ich finde auch das die deutsche Titel in die erste Spalte können--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:30, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Finde ich persönlich nicht so sinnvoll. Da viele Titel nur auf Englisch existieren wäre es doch sinnvoller die erste Spalte mit diesen zu füllen, da dann die erste Spalte voll ist und das ganze nicht irgendwie inkomplett wirkt. Übrigens ist der Mehraufwand finde ich nicht nötig. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Q'' / ''D'' 20:46, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich muss GAR da zustimmen. Die Information bleibt ja trotzdem erhalten. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:57, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Bin auch dafür die deutschen Titel zuerst zu nennen, und zwar aus einem ganz einfachen Grund heraus: Jedipedia ist ein deutsches Wiki und deutsche Titel sollten zuerst genannt werden. Das ist bei sämtlichen Tabellen so, z.B. TCW-Episoden. Und wieso ist das so schlimm, wenn bei einigen Zeilen die erste Spalte leer bleibt, weil das entsprechende Buch nicht auf deutsch erschienen ist? Ich würde mich nicht daran stören, andernfalls könnte man auch ein (nicht erschienen) reinschreiben. Der Mehraufwand hält sich meiner Meinung nach sehr in Grenzen und es nur nicht zu ändern, weil die Information ohnehin bestehen bleibt, finde ich auch nicht sehr sinnvoll. Wir Autoren kennen die englischen Titel und haben auch keine Probleme damit, aber jetzt hat sich auf der Diskussionsseite schon ein Gast gemeldet und angemerkt, dass das nicht gerade optimal ist, wenn englische Titel zuerst genannt werden. Wenn sich einer meldet, gibt es bestimmt noch mehr Leser, die das zwar so hinnehmen, sich aber ebenfalls daran stören und es lieber geändert sehen möchten. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:44, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::Wie schon auf der Diskussion gesagt, finde ich es auch sinnvoller, wenn wir die deutschen Namen vorne haben. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:17, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::::sehe das genauso wie ani Boba (FAQ) 06:07, 24. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Sehe das genausowie Pandora--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 12:07, 27. Nov. 2010 (CET) Na dann. Ist dann zu dem Thema noch ein Abstimmung nötig?. Ich hab die Änderung schonmal vorbereitet. Yoga 'Diskussion 12:01, 27. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ich sehe dafür keinen Grund. Mach einfach. 12:09, 27. Nov. 2010 (CET) Vorlage für geschnitten Inhalt. Auf Grund der letzten Löschdiskussion mache ich hier jetzt den Vorschlag zur Klärung des Einsatzes von Geschnitten Inhalt und deren Kennzeichnung. Wir haben selber einige Artikel zu abgesagten Büchern siehe nur Blood Oath, es wird deren Cover der bis dahin bekannt Inhalt verwendet und ich hab auch kein Problem damit, meine Frage die geklärt werden sollte wie steht es um die Abgesagten Inhalt der doch in Umlauf gekommen ist zum Beispiel die Star Wars Adventure Journal 16 und 17 von deren Geschichten durchaus nicht alles in der ewigen Versenkung verschwunden ist sondern zum Beispiel die Geschichte Solo für Jade später doch noch eine Chance zur Veröffentlichung erhielt und im Sammelband Kampf um die Neue Republik erschien. Manche der Geschnitten Kurzgeschichten werden auch über den Hyperspace Jahre später vertrieben oder bekommen eine Chance im Insider und kommen dann aus der Grauzone der Ungewissheit heraus, in denen man nicht weiß sind sie Kanon oder sind sie es nicht - man muss sie im weiterm Sinne als nicht Kanon ansehen da sie nicht lizenziert wurden, doch bekam auch der Autor und Künstler einen Auftrag etwas zu erarbeiten. Da wir selbst nicht wissen ob es Kanon oder nicht ist und das erst mit einer späteren Veröffentlichung geschehen kann bin ich dafür für den Geschnitten Inhalt eine separate Vorlage einzuführen für die Ära-Leiste ein kleines Symbol mit einer Schere und in Artikel eine der Spoilervorlage ähnliche Abtrennung in der man sieht das jener so gekennzeichnete Abschnitt auf einer geschnitten/abgesagten Quelle basiert und mit Vorsicht zu genießen ist solange der Inhalt nicht durch andere Quellen bestärkt oder ad Acta gelegt wird und unkanoisch ist. Für die Ära-Icons hab ich mal diese beiden Symbole Datei:Ära-Geschnitten.png Datei:Ära-Geschnitten 30px.png estellt, alls der Vorschlag nicht angenommen wird können sie wieder gelöscht werden, aber ich dachte das sie ganz gut zur Veranschaulichung seien. Die Artikelvorlage muss man sich noch vorstellen, aber ich könnte in nächster Zeit durchaus auch etwas kreieren falls es gewünscht ist. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 11:37, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wie ich dir bereits letztens gesagt habe, möchte ich das wie die Spoiler-Vorlage haben, um die nicht-kanonischen Bereiche eines Artikels differenzierter kennzeichnen zu können. 16:35, 1. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Nie veröffentlichte Inhalte sollten überhaupt nicht außerhalb des HdK-Bereichs in Artikeln verwendet werden. Was in keiner existierenden Quelle steht, kann ja nicht kanonisch sein. Und in den Artikeln der Quellen muss einfach in der Einleitung stehen, dass das Buch nie erschienen ist. Das Scheren-Symbol wäre in den Quellen-Artikeln ein guter Zusatz, in sonstigen Artikeln aber überflüssig, da, wie gesagt, diese nur im HdK-Teil abgesagtes Material enthalten sollten. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin]] | Diskussion 01:55, 17. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::So schön das hier auch endlich eine Diskussion aufkommt, aber es ist ein Unterschied zwischen geschnitten also einer Geschichte die nie und nie offiziell Veröffentlicht wurde! Wie gesagt es gibt einige Kurzgeschichten die dennoch den Weg zu den Fans gefunden haben z.B. Emanations of Darkness ist einer nie offiziell erscheine Kurzgeschichte die aber 2 mal erscheinen sollte aber Aufgrund des Bankrotts von Adventure Journal und da sie nicht in die Abfolge des Gamers passte und dann dieses Magazin auch abgesetzt wurde ist sie nicht erschienen. Doch hat der Autor Patricia A. Jackson, die Geschichten auf seiner eigenen Homepage zum freien Downloade angeboten. Mittlerweile geht der Link zwar nicht mehr, doch hab ich mir die Geschichte da heruntergeladen. Emanations of Darkness schließt auch ab mit den Zeitlich davor angesiedelten Geschichten Jacksons ab und wäre für die daraus hervorgehenden Artikel eine Bereicherung, doch im HdK, wo vorher noch ein Persönlichkeitsteil, usw. liegt ist es meiner Meinung suboptimal da solcher Inhalt dennoch Chronologisch in den Artikel eingebaut werden sollte mit entsprechender Kennzeichnung: Achtung! Es ist nicht offiziell Veröffentlicht worden. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:48, 19. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ein Artikel sollte nur das enthalten, was "tatsächlich passiert" ist - die offizielle Geschichte einer Person / eines Schiffes / eines Ortes. Hintergründe und Inoffizielles, wie Konzeptzeichnungen, verworfene Ideen oder alternative Geschichten, stehen hingegen unter HdK. Und da passt geschnittenes Material doch eher zu letzterem. Warum sollte man sowas in den Hauptteil eines Artikels einbauen? Dann hat man einen fließenden Übergang von der offiziellen in die inoffizielle Geschichte - aber wozu? Beides hat schließlich wenig bis nichts miteinander zu tun. Denn auch wenn die Geschichte mal als offiziell geplant war, wurde sie nicht so umgesetzt. Da alles in dieser inoffiziellen Geschichte sowieso nie "wirklich passiert ist", ist ihre Relevanz sowieso eher gering. Im Artikel zur Kurzgeschichte kann der Inhalt natürlich wiedergegeben werden und auch in den Artikeln zu den darin vorkommenden Personen/Schiffen/Orten usw. sollte - vielleicht mit einer kleinen Zusammenfassung - auf diese Kurzgeschichte verwiesen werden. Aber eine inoffizielle Geschichte in den Hauptteil mehrerer Artikel einzubauen, im selben Umfang wie offizielle Quellen, das ist übertrieben. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 12:52, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Sehe ich ähnlich. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:33, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Sehe ich auch so. Wenn der Inhalt von offizieller Seite autorisiert und kanonisch ist, kann er in den Hauptteil des Artikel, aber wenn der Inhalt aus irgendwelche Gründen nie offizielle erschienen ist, dann sollte er (wenn überhaupt) Bestandteil des HdK-Abschnitts sein. Eigentlich ist die Sache mit den offiziellen Quellen ziemlich eindeutig geregelt. Wenn man nun Ausnahmen macht, dann wird bei manchen anderen Angelegenheiten vielleicht auch weniger konsequent durchgegriffen. Deswegen sollte es keine Ausnahmen von dieser Regel geben und nur autorisiertes und kanonisches Material im Hauptteil eines Artikels verwendet werden.--Anakin Skywalker 14:41, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Dennoch könnte man die Vorlage, ähnlich wie die unkanonisch-Vorlage, einführen, um Artikel zu markieren, zu denen zwar einiges bekannt ist, die dann aber nie offiziell wurden. Spontan in den Sinn kommen mir da so Sachen wie die HK-50-Fabrik aus KotOR II, geschnittene Inhalte aus den Filmen (etwa die Toschee-Station-Sachen), Inhalte aus abgesagten Romanen oder ähnliches. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:51, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich glaube, Schorsch meint da eher Geschichten, die z.B. für das AJ geschrieben, abgesagt und woanders veröffentlicht wurden. Die Frage ist aber, ob man dann, wo sie doch erschienen ist, wirklich noch eine Vorlage braucht. Wenn die Geschichte erscheint, ist die eine OQ, also wieso die Vorlage? mMn kann man da die Spoilervorlage reinstellen für englische Geschichten, aber die Vorlage überzeugt mich nicht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:51, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wenn das Medium, wo die Geschichte dann veröffentlicht wurde, offiziell ist, dann spricht auch nichts dagegen, sie im Artikel zu verwenden. Aber geschnittene Sachen, die nicht anderswo veröffentlicht wurden, gehören in den HdK-Bereich und nicht mit einer Vorlage in eine Biografie oder ähnliches. Es wird gute Gründe haben, warum solche Sachen nicht in den Kanon aufgenommen wurden, weswegen es falsch wäre, sie von unserer Seite neben anderen kanonischen Inhalten zu veröffentlichen. Lieber dafür einen HdK-Teil machen, wo es besser aufgehoben ist und wo gleichzeitig noch die Umstände, die Gründe und anderes Drumherum geschildert werden kann. Alles andere hat OWK dazu schon sehr schön begründet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:02, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Klar, im regulären Teil eines normalen Artikels hat das nichts verloren, aber es gibt durchaus Sachen, aus abgesagten Romane, oder geschnittene Inhalte aus Spielen/Filmen, die durchaus interessant sein können und auch einen eigenen Artikel rechtfertigen könnten. Mit einer solchen Vorlage könnte man solche Artikel durchaus erstellen, weil sie ja dann als geschnitten markiert sind. Man sollte nur vllt drüber nachdenken, das ein bisschen auffälliger zu machen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:09, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::@Ani: Das meint ich so. @Pandora: Ja, ich denke da an ein Format ähnlich der . – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:21, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Einen ganzen Artikel als geschnitten zu markieren, das fände ich an und für sich auch in Ordnung, nur frage ich mich, ob wir solche Artikel (mit in-universe-Thema) überhaupt brauchen. Wenn es dabei z.B. um eine Person geht, die in einem Roman vorkommen sollte, der dann abgesagt wurde - brauchen wir dann wirklich einen Artikel über diese Person, oder würde nicht der Artikel über den abgesagten Roman ausreichen? Ich denke schon, dass der Roman-Artikel genügen würde. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:16, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Naja, man muss es ja nicht so übertreiben wie die Wook, wo zu jedem Konzept-Darth, der nirgendwo sonst aufgetaucht ist, sofort ein Artikel verfasst wird. Generell bin ich aber immer für eine Einzelfallentscheidung, wann ein eigener Artikel gerechtfertigt ist und wann nicht. 15:27, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Da Darth Schorsch mich gerade gefragt hat: Ich fände das positiv und sähe es als gut gekennzeichnet an. Rorret Disku 14:44, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET) Veränderung der Vorschläge Hallo. Aufgrund unserer aktuellen Situation – phasenweise neue Community, Teilung von Benutzerkonten in dem Sinne und der Divergenz des Alters der Mitarbeiter und viel Vorbereitungsarbeit – würde ich vorschlagen, aktuell die Vorschläge in dieser Position versiegen zu lassen. Das Portal wird nicht gelöscht und jeder darf hier weiterhin Änderungen vorschlagen, es wird definitiv jede Meinung gehört und die Mitbestimmung bleibt bestehen. Allerdings deregulieren wir das System etwas, indem wir aktuell jedem die Möglichkeit lassen, Änderungen umzusetzen. Sollte es einem nicht gefallen, darf man es auch zurücksetzen und nebenher klären. Das Ausmaß dessen ist in der aktuellen Lage wohl überschaubar und Vandalismus ohnehin eingegrenzt, aber es eröffnet uns als Autoren und Administratoren die Möglichkeit zum Aufräumen und eine gewisse Neuordnung. Damit sollen hier bereits bestehende Diskussionspunkte abgesegnet und umgesetzt werden. Anschließend sollen dann die Vorschläge in einem neuen System aufgehen. Zudem gibt es mehrere Umsetzungsvorschläge von außerhalb der Jedipedia, die damit in die Wege geleitet werden können bzw. neue Antriebe hier entfachen sollen. Es steht deshalb bereits so einiges in den Startlöchern. Dieser Vorschlag Punkt soll hier abgestimmt werden und mit unserer Aufforderung nach Mitarbeit, Mitgestaltung, Transparenz und Gleichstellung vereinbar sein, daher bitte ein „demokratisches Urteil“ bitte. Das Team „Jedipedia“ wächst nämlich fortlaufend. 1: Freie Umsetzung von bereits diskutierten Vorschlägen, außer dies schadet der Jedipedia. Ob etwas schadet, dieses Urteil fällt die Administration. 2: Freie Gestaltung an sämtlichen Portalen, außer dies schadet der Jedipedia. Ob etwas schadet, dieses Urteil fällt die Administration. 3: Verpflichtung an die Administration, sogenannte Filetierungsarbeiten aufgrund der Versionsgeschichte mehrerer Portale durchzuführen. 4: Anschließender Übergang in das System des „Galaktischen Senats“, samt vorheriger Problemanalyse und anschließender Konzipierung. 5: Schilderung aller Änderungen in Form eines Beitrags zu dieser Übergangszeit. 6: Vorerst befristet bis 31.10.2011, 23:59 (UTC). Kann von Administration verlängert werden. Einspruch prinzipiell über Wikia-Administration möglich. Gruß, --Heimat Eins 17:42, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich schließe mich dem im Wesentlichen an. Zurzeit ist die Benutzerschaft überschaubar, und die Kommunikation zwischen den aktiven Benutzern funktioniert meiner Einschätzung nach gut genug, dass solche Dinge direkt besprochen und erforderlichenfalls sofort geklärt werden können. Mit verantwortungsbewussten und engagierten Benutzern und vertrauenswürdigen Administratoren dürfte es in der jetzigen Situation keine Schwierigkeit darstellen, sinnvolle Änderungen gleich umzusetzen. Außerdem brauchen wir zurzeit eine gewisse Flexibilität, um die schon angedeuteten Aufräumarbeiten erledigen und übriggebliebene Altlasten beseitigen zu können. Für noch wichtiger als dies erachte ich nämlich die Betreuung neuer und noch unerfahrener Benutzer und die Pflege der Gemeinschaft. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 21:13, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Abstimmung über Chat Auch wenn es sich vielleicht albern anhört, so finde ich doch, dass man hier mal über das Thema diskutieren bzw. abstimmen sollte. Soweit ich weiß, wurde nie darüber abgestimmt, ob man den Wikia-Channel oder den IRC-Channel haben wolle. Und wie man sehen kann, sind nicht alle damit zufrieden. Auch wurde nach der Trennung der Wikia-Channel als Fortschritt bezeichnet. Auch ist in der Jedipedia Mitbestimmung angesagt. Deshalb schlage ich vor, das zu Abstimmung zu bringen und hier vorher nochmals die Argumente zu sammeln. (Abgestimmt wird laut Regelung in 7 Tagen) --Jedi-Meister123 19:16, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Jedi-Meister123. :Vollkommen okay, das hier zur Debatte zu stellen, genau diese Möglichkeit hat nämlich jeder. Das Thema muss man einfach nur von zwei Seiten aus sehen. Es wurde ein neuer vermeintlich, einstiegsfreundlicher, funktionierender Chat eingestellt, da Premia 1. hier komplett alleine dastand und 2. quasi inaktiv ist. Nachdem hier nun wieder Ernsthaftigkeit eingekehrt ist, merkte man schnell, dass in dem bisherigen Chat keinerlei Moderationsmöglichkeiten vorhanden waren, etwa Leute mit Dualen Accounts anhand dessen auszuschließen. Zudem war er nicht praktikabel zum Diskutieren, da er regelmäßig ausfiel. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zur Verwendung eines Clienten wie z.B. mIRC, was einem ermöglicht, informiert zu werden, falls jemand etwas wichtiges von einem möchte. :Eine Anti IRC-Liste sehe ich leidenschaftslos, da der IRC von den Nutzern benutzt wird, die hier produktiv mitarbeiten. Er ist leider noch nicht gänzlich von mir konfiguriert, wird aber nun nachgeholt. Sollte der Wikia-Chat in einem Jahr perfekt funktionieren, sagt niemand etwas dagegen, ihn wieder einzuführen. Solange ist es Quatsch, zum Wikia-Chat zurückzukehren. Aber es gäbe auch noch andere Alternativen wie z.B. Skype. Gruß, --Heimat Eins 19:32, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Außerdem gibts da noch ein großes Problem. Der (Wikia-)Chat spielt dauernt verrückt und ist damit nicht zu gebrauchen. Obi-WanGT 17:35, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Hallo,ich bin dafür denn Chat entweder Abzustellen oder (wenn es geht) in umfassend zu "reparieren". :::General AT 14:25, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Der Wikia-Chat wird weiterentwickelt, ist allerdings noch in der Testphase, weswegen auch die Fehler vorkommen und weswegen er aktuell auch abgestellt ist. Einige Benutzer möchten ihn trotzdem haben, als Gegenstück zum bestens laufenden IRC-Channel. Gruß, Heimat Eins 01:39, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Solange der Wikia-Chat noch nicht zuverlässig läuft, macht es wenig Sinn, darüber abzustimmen. Darum wäre ich dafür, die Abstimmung bis dahin zu verschieben. Wenn es dereinst soweit sein sollte, steht einer Wiedereinführung des Wikia-Chats eigentlich nichts im Wege. Wir wissen ja nun, dass es mehrere Benutzer gibt, denen der Wikia-Chat lieber wäre, aber entscheidend ist für mich die Meinung derjenigen Benutzer, die auch wirklich in der Jedipedia aktiv sind und an den Artikeln arbeiten oder neue Artikel erstellen, anstatt die JP als soziales Netzwerk zu nutzen und nur ihre Benutzerseite zu bearbeiten. Im Chat ist ausdrücklich jeder willkommen, aber den Ausschlag sollten die aktiven Mitglieder der Benutzerschaft geben, denn es geht hier schließlich um den Chat der Jedipedia, oder nicht? Es wird sich dann ja bald zeigen, welche Benutzer welchen Chat nutzen. Dass der IRC gewisse Vorteile, wie beispielsweise die Möglichkeit der Nutzung eines Clients bietet, liegt ja auf der Hand, aber ich sehe auch kein Problem darin, beide Varianten zur Verfügung zu stellen und zu nutzen. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:59, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Miss Star Wars Ich finde wir sollten so etwas wie Miss Star Wars machen. Man könnte es so machen, dass man darüber abstimmen kann, wer die diesjährige Miss Star Wars wird. Kerem 1234 15:38, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Eigentlich ne ganz gute Idee, aber ich finde wir haben zu wenige aktive Benutzer, um ein gescheites Ergebniss zu bekommen. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass wir das erst mal nicht machen sollten, da es sowieso nicht so wichtig ist. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:18, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich sehe das ähnlich. Die Wahlen zu den lesenswerten Artikeln zeigen schon eine recht geringe Beteiligung ... und solche Miss-Wahlen sehe ich immer mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen. Wir können das ja einmal im Hinterkopf behalten, doch zurzeit gibt es genug andere Baustellen, um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Wenn wir erst mehr aktive Benutzer haben, können wir noch einmal darauf zurückkommen. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 17:08, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Geht mir genauso, obwohl es vielleicht ein ansporn für manche ist zur Miss Star Wars gewählt zu werden. :::Ps:(Ich würde Don Diego wählen).General AT (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General AT (Diskussion | Beiträge) Uhrzeit, 22:24, 28. Jan. 2012) ::::Ey! ^^ --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:21, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC)